


"Fate" Steps In and Sees You Through

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has an infestation problem. An infestation of cute fluffy harmless creatures. It must be evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fate" Steps In and Sees You Through

**Author's Note:**

> Blame comedicdrama and the ridiculous prompts of amazing. Also, blame Disney. The full title of this fic should be "Fate" Steps In and Sees You Through. Sometimes It Needs Help.

The first time it happened, Stiles could not believe his eyes. Derek was doing his usual lurk at the fringes of the forest beside the lacrosse field. Leaving Coach to deal with a Greenberg snarl up, Stiles had trotted close to Derek to ask him what he was creeping about today.

There was a bird trying to land on his shoulder. Derek was frowning and batting at it every time the kinda vivid ball of fluff swirled around his body, tweeting sweetly, before attempting to land. Another bird – a rather bright blue one, strangely out of place in the woods – soon joined it.

“Nice to see you making friends,” Stiles muttered. Derek’s eyes were not happy when he looked up. That made Stiles grin. He knew he was a bad person taking such pleasure in another person’s pain but he didn’t really care that much right now. Derek was downright miserable.

“Stiles.” Flat tone, flat eyebrow line. “I need you to do some research.”

“Yup.” Stiles watched the bird land on Derek’s shoulder and cuddle up to the stubble on his neck, still singing constantly. Its colleague joined him and they swayed and sang and it was all very pretty. And very not Derek. “What about? And what do I get out of it?”

Derek brushed the birds away. They didn’t seem perturbed, continuing to warble as they tried to land in Derek’s hair. Stiles watched them as Derek heaved in a sigh. “What do you want?”

Stiles wanted quite a lot of things when it came to Derek. But none of them he was brave enough to actually ask Derek for. Not yet. He was working up to it. In the future. Right now… “You can owe me a favor.”

“That’s very open-ended.” Derek tried to look forbidding but he was too busy fending off the two birds. “I need you to find out why this is happening.”

“Birds wanting to use you as a tree?” Stiles grinned. He could understand the urge. He wanted to climb Derek like a tree often enough. “I’ll see what I can do. And Derek? Someday, and that day may never come...” Derek's eyebrows drew even closer together as Stiles tried to put on his best Godfather accent. He turned to head back across the field, hearing the change in the pitch of Finstock’s crazed ranting. 

“It’s not just birds,” Derek called after him but he was gone when Stiles turned around.

 

That was the thing about Derek. One of the many things about Derek that drove Stiles insane. He gave him the vaguest, most confusing outline of a problem and left him with the entire internet to trawl through. It was better than it used to be. Thanks to Peter (not that Stiles wanted to thank Uncle Zombie for anything), he’d been steered towards some more reliable sources of information. Deaton tried to insist on using books but Stiles didn’t like the way they smelled, not really.

Stiles fucked around, clicking links, but the only sites he seemed to end up on were ones dedicated to finding out which Disney princess you were. Stiles was disappointed every time he ended up as Rapunzel and not as Mulan. But nothing that seemed to indicate why small creatures were suddenly attracted to Derek. That meant Stiles had to take a break and think about all the things that made Derek attractive. His arms. His legs. His stubble. His abs. The way his jeans hugged his ass.

 

Stiles finally gave in and texted Derek, which lead to Derek tumbling in through Stiles’ window twenty minutes later.

“You could use the front door, you know. My dad isn’t here.” Stiles didn’t turn around straight away, finishing up a level of Bejewelled. When he did, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. From the baleful stare that came his way he wasn’t that successful. Derek had a tiny furry animal – one that Stiles wasn’t even sure what to call – perched behind his ear. It appeared to be chattering to a squirrel that was clutching to the collar of Derek’s leather jacket. An honest to god dove fluttered around his head, before coming to land on the window sill. “I hope none of your new companions feel the need to shit in here, you know.”

Derek pushed the dove out of the window and shut it. Then he grabbed the furry beast from his ear and held it in his hands. It cooed as it settled into his palms. Then Derek slowly slid down the wall to sit on Stiles’ floor and just slump. “Anything?”

“Just a whole lot of vagueness. A puzzle wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a –“ Stiles cut off when Derek just slowly shook his head. The small – chipmunk? – in his hands made a trilling noise and wound its tail around Derek’s finger. The squirrel darted up to stand on Derek’s shoulder and chatter at Stiles angrily. “Hey,” Stiles told it, annoyed at its high-pitched squeaking.

“It started yesterday. There were rabbits this morning.” Derek’s shoulders were slumped and his eyes were horrified. “I eat rabbits. Sometimes.”

Stiles choked out a laugh and came to sit beside Derek. He was done taking pleasure in Derek’s misery – schadenfreude would catch up with him soon enough. “It’s cool, though. Not like the time with the boils.” Derek shuddered at the memory. Taking a deep breath, Stiles reached out his hand and stroked over the back of the chipmunk with a fingertip. The tiny creature quivered with happiness as Derek’s finger joined his, gentle and tender. “So you don’t have any urges to get the teeth out and chow down on… Little Chip here?”

“No.” Derek shook his head. “Wouldn’t be more than a mouthful. And squirrels are too much like hard work –“ The squirrel tucked its head under Derek’s chin and chuffed softly. “Rabbits are tasty.” Derek sounded mulish.

Stiles decided not to tell him about the row of improbably colored birds that were decorating the windowsill.

 

When his phone rang at the crack of dawn, Stiles was not best pleased. Derek hadn’t left until just before his dad was due in at four and Stiles had been hard at the research until then. He had a rough idea of what kind of spell had been cast but they were in their usual state of not knowing who was fucking with them this week. It didn’t really have Peter’s stench over it. It was too benign for that. If any of the animals turned into little red eyed monsters and tried to chew Derek’s (gorgeous. Fuck.) face off, Stiles might reassess that.

Right. His phone. “What is the nature of your medical emergency?”

“Stiles. I need you to come here.” Derek sounded panicked.

Stiles scrubbed his hand over his eyes. “Really? Because I just got to sleep.”

“They’re everywhere, Stiles. Everywhere. You’ve got to help me.” Derek was whispering into his phone, as if he was scared to disturb something. When he stopped speaking, Stiles could hear the tweeting birdies again, melodic and trilling.

“Where are you?” It was inevitable so he should probably just skip all the arguing and sarcasm and get to the point. Typically, Derek was out in the woods.

 

Stiles took a bit of tramping through the trees to find Derek, relying on the sound of his voice to guide him the last part of the way.

Derek was still wearing the clothes he’d been wearing last night and he looked like he hadn’t slept. He had his back against a tree, his legs stretched out in front of him and he looked like he would have his head buried in his hands if it wasn’t for the fact that his hands were full of little fluffy woodland creatures. These weren’t the usual Beacon Hills bunnies. They were all smooth, clean fur, bright colors and intelligent eyes. Which were all looking at Stiles rather judgmentally in his opinion.

“Dude,” he said, reverentially, as Derek fixed him with a pitiably miserable glare. “You’re like Cinderella or some shit.” Derek’s expression didn’t change although there was possibly a tightening of his jaw. “Can you make them do laundry?”

One of the rabbits in Derek’s hands began to thump its back leg against Derek’s jeans. Stiles had to bend over and hold on to his legs to remain at all upright. A weird chuffing noise like a grumpy toddler made him look up, only to see a hedgehog unrolling next to Derek’s ankle before it attempted to crawl up Derek’s pant leg. A baby deer peered around the tree at Stiles before it dropped its head to chew inattentively at Derek’s hair. Stiles gave up trying to stand straight and collapsed to the ground, howling with laughter.

Derek glared at him.

“How can you glare? When you’re all fluffy?” Stiles gasped out when he’d regained enough breath to speak. Derek shrugged, dislodging a bird. It flew off to join its fellows before they swirled around Derek’s head, dropping a crown of wildflowers lopsidedly over the tangled mess. The fawn decided to chew on the flowers, which was probably a blessing. “I know, I know. You’re a predator, a lone wolf. You’re dangerous.”

“I am dangerous.” Derek really didn’t sound sure. He sounded utterly fed up. “I came out to run and was ambushed.”

“By fluffy bunny rabbits. Baby bunny rabbits.” Stiles sealed his mouth shut to try and stop the laughter but he ended up snorting anyway. “I have got to do this. Close your eyes.” Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket while Derek slammed his head back against the tree and slammed his eyes shut. Derek looked like he would rather be shot with wolfsbane bullets than be sitting there right now. Stiles snapped a couple of pictures.

Then he emailed the best to the entire pack.

“Why don’t you just stand up?” Stiles watched as Derek juggled the small furry bodies until he could pet them softly with a fingertip.

“I don’t… I don’t think I can.” Derek looked up at the fawn as it nuzzled his temple. Stiles felt a sudden irrational jealousy. He was the one who wanted to be nuzzling Derek’s temple (and his neck and his stubble and… lower). He wanted to be held in Derek’s hands and petted like something precious. In fact, he even shifted closer before he realized exactly what he’d done.

“We have another problem.”

 

Stiles was plastered along Derek’s side by the time Lydia and Scott skidded into the clearing. He’d tried not to but whatever hold the spell had on him was stronger than his willpower. The worst bit was that it wasn’t a hardship to be snugged up to Derek like this. Derek smelled nice despite the fact he’d spent the night out in the woods basically. And Derek’s hand rubbing across his hand felt kinda nice, even though Stiles was sharing the space with what had to be every cute animal in Beacon Hills. The birds had obviously felt sorry for him and dropped another one of those wildflower garlands on Stiles’ head. It made Stiles sneeze.

Lydia’s nose wrinkled as she looked at them while Scott just looked horrified.

“Some help please. This is not my fault and it’s not Derek’s fault and it’s not going away.” Stiles tried to stop himself but it was futile. He buried his nose in the curve of Derek’s neck. Damn, that felt good.

“Stiles thought it was a spell.” Derek’s cheek rubbed across the top of his head. That felt nice as well. Really nice. Reaction party in his pants nice. Scott let out a strangled noise.

Then Lydia let out an undignified snort. “Well, I guess it proves that I can do magic.”

“What?” Derek’s hand (finally bunny free) was snaking under the back of Stiles’ shirt. It made everything difficult to focus on. “Stiles, stop that.” 

Stiles stopped his hand from traveling any closer to Derek’s abs by grabbing hold of his shirt. “You need to undo it. Now.”

“But it worked. Mostly. I think.” Lydia started fishing through her purse before bringing out a notebook and flicking through it. “I wasn’t expecting the animal side effect but that’s possibly because of the werewolf element.” Her voice had taken on a scientific, evaluative tone. 

Scott came over and pulled Stiles away from Derek, which was probably in the interests of everyone’s sanity, not least the cute baby animals that were still frolicking around the clearing. “What did the spell do?”

“Attraction. Lowering inhibitions, mainly.” Lydia seemed to find the page she was looking for. “Okay. All I’ve got to do is wish it undone, right?”

“That seems to be what Deaton is always saying. Belief.” Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles to stop him launching himself at Derek. It was just as well Scott had all that werewolf strength because Stiles was really trying his best to get back to Derek's side. Or maybe his front this time.

“It wasn’t like this earlier,” Stiles pointed out. He tried to plant his feet on the forest floor but they were walking away from under him.

“Who was it that Derek tried to ask for help first? Deaton?” Lydia raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She was way too put together for this early on a weekend. “You didn’t want to jump Derek’s bones?” 

“No.” But even Stiles could hear his heart skip in a lie. Derek’s eyes were fixed on him as Lydia muttered a little bit. There weren’t any fancy bangs or light. The only sign that it had worked was the sudden way in which all the animals in clearing just vanished like they’d never been there. Scott slowly lowered his arms but Stiles didn’t feel the urge to cling to Derek and never let go. You know. More than he did the rest of the time.

 

Stiles avoided Scott’s questions as he dropped him back at his house.

 

He couldn’t avoid Derek when he knocked at the front door – trust him to learn how to do that now – and asked his dad if Stiles was in. Politely. There may even have been handshaking. Stiles hovered on the staircase. Should he just tell Derek to come up to his bedroom? Maybe they should stay in the living room? With his dad listening to everything. Not in a million years.

Derek paced while Stiles flung himself back onto his bed. He’d tried to nap again, make up for lost sleep. Mainly he’d jerked off to the memory of Derek’s body pressed against his and felt guilty about it. He sat up. “I thought you’d be done with me.”

“Stiles.” Derek opened and shut his mouth a few times. Then, in one of those stealthy and too fast werewolf maneuvers, he was kneeling between Stiles’ knees, too close and hot and there and tempting. “Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Stiles knew what he’d heard but his brain was having difficulty processing it. And Derek wasn’t usually one for asking permission and all that. “You what?”

Derek didn’t ask again. Instead he pressed his mouth against Stiles’ in a way that was best described as chaste. And it was not good enough. Stiles pulled back to moisten his lips before he dragged Derek back in. Then it was good. Great. Amazing. Fucking life changing. Derek let himself be pulled up and on top of Stiles and did it all without stopping kissing. Kissing Stiles.

Stiles had to pull back eventually to breath. He didn’t have to stop touching though, his hands running across Derek’s cheeks, his hair, holding the back of his neck. Stiles could feel Derek’s cock hard against his own and he knew that this wasn’t just one way and wasn’t just pity and that attraction and inhibitions being lowered went both ways. Stiles pressed another quick kiss to Derek’s mouth. Just to tide him over. A quick hit.

A dreadful thought floated through his mind. “No fluffy cute animals around to be traumatized, right?”

“Just you.” Derek answered, straight-faced. Then his impassive front faded and a hunger took its place. That was more like a wild creature should behave. Stiles didn't hold back at all, giving as good as he got, as he opened his mouth to let Derek in.


End file.
